Need You Now
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: ThreeShot! A fun fic about my favorite Grey's couple ADDEX/ADDISEX.. Not sure how else to describe this, because I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I know this isn't the most original thought for a story, but I hope that my take on it is just a little different than any other ones you've read. It was kind of fun to watch, and I hope it's as fun for you to read.  
>This is a three part story, which I have wrote up I just will have to upload them. Oh, and for this story to work, the stuff with George's dad didn't happen, therefore George's dad is still alive in this story. Yay!<strong>_

_**P.S. I do not own **_Grey's Anatomy **_or _**Need You Now**_, I'm sure you already knew that but in case you were unsure I thought I'd tell you anyways._**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review. Because reviews make be happy. Also, chocolate chip cookies make me happy, but since you can't get those to me over the World Wide Web, I will have to live with reviews. =]_**

**Need You Now **

**Chapter One:**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
><em>_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
><em>_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

Addison sat alone in the NICU. She usually came here when she needed to think and she definitely needed to think about a lot of things. For one, she really wanted to know why her hormones were going crazy like a teenage girl who had just discovered boys. She had a feeling after she figured that out, the answers to her other questions would become very clear. Except now she was thinking she needed a new place to sit and think, since she had almost kissed her _really_ cute intern in this place, and it was beginning to cloud up her thoughts.

She smiled and the thought of her intern, then she thought of his lines of deliciousness that made her act like a teenager a grimaced, "_Stupid boys, stupid interns, stupid lines of deliciousness, and stupid hormones,_" Addison thought to herself, standing up and reaching for her pager, "_One page couldn't hurt, right? I'll just page him up here once, give him a piece of my mind and maybe I'll feel better._" But she shook her head, "_No, I can't. It's a sign of weakness and Addison Forbes Montgomery is _not_ weak._"

She walked around the NICU to check on each of the newborns before walking out of the room. She needed to get him out of her mind, a feat that was much easier said than done. Every time she tried to think of something else her mind always seemed to wander back to him. Everything seemed to remind her of something he'd said or done or a moment they had shared together. So getting him out of her mind? Not so easy. And she always wondered whether he thought of her, which was even harder than trying to forget about him.

But there she sat during most of her free time thinking about him, trying to forget about him, wondering if he's thinking about her, then of course thinking about him again. It was an endless, vicious cycle that she figured would only be broken by the one thing that she didn't want to do. Okay, so she did want to do it, that's not really the point at the moment. She figured though, that out of all the people she could think about constantly, that he was one of the better ones. He is handsome, has nice eyes and nice arms, he is great with babies, and is a pretty decent singer (she had heard him in the NICU singing to a newborn, although that fact was unknown to him); so complaining about seeing that in her head, would be very unnatural.

It was 1:00 in the morning and she was beginning to feel like she should be leaving work. She had worked a very long shift and really needed a drink. So Addison changed her clothes and packed up her bag before walking out of the doors and across the street to Joe's.

At Joe's she sat on a barstool and ordered a drink. Once her drink arrived she took a sip telling herself that it was a good night to wallow in self pity. Joe, the bartender seemed to understand because no sooner had she finished her first drink when he placed another in front of her.

"This one's on the house," Joe said quietly when Addison looked up at him. She smiled and nodded in thanks as she started drinking it.

Addison sat on her barstool thinking about her intern again, telling herself that her semi-obsession with him was not normal, no matter how many lines of deliciousness he had coming off of him. Then she thought about him thinking about her and she had to order another drink. And who should sit on the barstool next to her, just as she received her drink? None other than her intern Alex Karev. She took a big gulp of her drink. Oh yeah, her night just got a _whole_ lot better.

**_..._**

**_Please hit that button that says [review] because sending me chocolate chip cookies over the World Wide Web is not really possible. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2 of 3. This one is from Alex's POV. And I don't really have much of an AN for this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it, it was kinda fun to write.**_

_**P.S. Although it should go without saying now, I do not own **_Grey's Anatomy**_ or _**Need You Now_**. But I am pretty much required to tell you so that I don't have problems with copyright infringement or anything.**_

_**P.P.S. Please review when you get done reading this chapter. Let me know what you think. Just don't be uber harsh :)**_

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Two:**

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop lookin' at the door  
><em>_Wishin' you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
><em>_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

Alex Karev sat at a table in Joe's bar with the other four of Bailey's interns: Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley. He figured they were better than the people he usually sat with at the bar, since he was kind of friends with them and all. Izzie had just gotten back to the table with a round of drinks. Alex quickly took his shot of whiskey and downed it, setting his glass back on the table. The door to the bar opened and Alex looked up, hoping to see a certain redhead but instead entered three women who already looked to be drunk, "_Well, I guess one of them would do if she doesn't show,_" he thought to himself smiling.

Alex stood up and walked to the bar to order another shot. It was his fifth shot of straight whiskey for the night, and truth be told the effects were beginning to take their toll on him. But Joe poured it for him, giving Alex and understanding nod as he said, "Hey, Alex, this one's on the house."

Alex took the shot back to the table where he could see the door better. He wished that she would show up then downed the shot. He sat the shot glass on the table and stared intently at the door. It opened and Alex smiled until he saw who had entered the bar. Actually he didn't know who the man was, only that it wasn't her and that was all he really cared about. He frowned and turned back to the conversation.

"Alex, are you okay?" Izzie asked. Of course, caring and concerned Izzie would be the one to ask. She's probably the only one who really cared and the only one he couldn't lie to.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Alex said, knowing she would see right through his lie, but hoped she wouldn't rat him out.

"You seem…. distant," Meredith stated.

"And you keep looking at the door, like you're hoping some particular person will walk through it," George added.

"And you've downed five shots, and I'm sure you're going to go get another," Christina said, "actually, I'm going to go get it for you, because to be honest I don't care if you're fine or not, I have my own problems."

"Thanks, Christina," Alex said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, but seriously. It must be a woman, so who is she? Do we know her?" Izzie asked.

"Izzie, it's scary how much you already know. Why does it matter if you don't know the details?" Alex said, looking at the door as it opened again. He saw a flash of red hair and smiled then his shoulders dropped when he saw the face. It wasn't her, but this girl was even better than the group of drunk girls that had come in earlier. He shook his head and turned back to Izzie who had witnessed the whole thing.

Izzie shook her head, "Her? Alex, why?" she asked looking at him curiously. Alex had no idea if she had actually figured it out or if she was just trying to get it out of him.

"Never mind, Izzie, it doesn't matter," Alex said.

"Who is it, Izzie?" Meredith asked quietly, hoping that Alex wouldn't hear her.

"It's Doc-" Izzie started.

"Shut up, Izzie," Alex said sternly, "It's none of her business. It's none of your business either, for that matter."

"Here, Evil Spawn," Christina said giving Alex two more shots of whiskey, "I figured I'd save you time."

"Thanks," Alex said taking the shots and downing the first. He silently wished, again, that she would walk through the door. He looked at the door for a few moments and when it didn't open he frowned and looked down at the table. He hoped that if she didn't show up that at least she was thinking about him.

He spent a lot of time thinking about her, so much it scared even him. But he couldn't help it; every time he tried to stop thinking about her he'd remember something that she had said or done when he was around and then he was thinking about her again. He'd pretty much given up trying to quit thinking about her. Besides, there wasn't much to complain about when he thought of her: she is smart, gorgeous, has a great body and the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and has a wonderful singing voice (he'd heard her singing to the babies in the NICU once but she didn't know he'd heard her). If he complained about seeing that in his mind, then he wouldn't be a man.

He picked up the second shot and downed it, wishing again. He glanced at the door, almost giving up hope that she would show up, when it opened. He sat up a little straighter, getting a look at the woman walking through the door. Addison Montgomery, the red-haired woman he'd been most anxiously waiting for, had just walked through the door. Finally, things were looking up for him.

**_..._**

**_Hit that [review] button please. It will make me happy :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**And here it is, my last chapter for **_Need You Now. **_I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the story. This chapter was a little fun to write, even though they do act a little childish at the end. _**

**_P.S. I Do Not Own _**Grey's Anatomy**_ or _**Need You Now**_. When I do get the rights to either of them you will know because I will tell you :D_**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review, because reviews are good and make people happy :)_**

**Need You Now**

**Chapter Three:**

_It's a quarter after one  
><em>_I'm a little drunk  
><em>_And I need you now  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call  
><em>_But I've lost all control  
><em>_And I need you now  
><em>_And I don't know how I can do without|  
><em>_I just need you now_

Alex stood up and walked to the bar where Addison was working on her second drink. He ordered a beer and sat next to her. Addison looked up when he sat down. She looked at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. She turned back to her drink trying to ignore him.

Alex coughed slightly, "Addison?" Addison looked up to show she was listening, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you care?" Addison asked coldly, then she felt bad when she saw the hurt in Alex's eyes.

"Because I care about you," Alex said simply, scooting closer to her. He took a drink of his beer and smiled at her.

Addison sat up a little and looked at him, "Do you really? Care about me I mean?"

Alex looked at her, a little embarrassed, and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Addison smiled slightly and took another sip of her drink, _"No. Uh-uh this isn't happening. He can't be saying these perfect things right now, because if he is, I may jump his bones right here in front of everyone," _Addison thought to herself, smiling slightly.

"_Why did I say that?" _Alex thought to himself, _"I told myself I can't say these things to here, yet here I am saying these things. Crap! What did I get myself into?" _

"So, if you really care about me," Addison started, "You'll buy me another drink." She smiled and shook her empty glass in front of his face.

"Fine," Alex said, ordering her another drink, and himself another beer, "Here you go," he said holding it out to her. When she went to take it, he moved it out of her reach.

"Alex," Addison said laughing, "give me my drink."

"Okay, here you go," Alex said holding it out to her again. This time when she reached for it, he moved it even further away. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

Addison laughed, "Alex, come on, give me my drink," she said reaching for it again.

"If you want it, come get it," Alex said, laughing. He held her drink at arms length away from her. He laughed as she stood up and reached for it.

"Come on, Alex, give me my drink," Addison said, moving closer to him and reaching out for her drink again. By now there was just inches between the two of them.

Alex stood up and held the drink even further away, "Hmm, nah I think I'll keep it for myself," he said laughing. He stepped closer to Addison as he held the drink away from her.

Addison looked down at the space between them, which was slowly becoming non-existent. She looked up at him and held her hand out for her drink, "Alex, please?" Addison said giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine," Alex said holding her drink out to her. She took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said, taking a drink. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"You're welcome," he said laughing at her slightly childish antics.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Alex took Addison's hand. Addison looked up, confused, and smiled at Alex. Addison took her free hand and cupped it on Alex's face. They smiled at each other, then before they knew it they were kissing.

"_I can't believe it, I'm finally kissing her. I'm kissing Addison Montgomery," _Alex thought as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"_This can't be happening. I'm kissing Alex Karev. This must be a dream," _Addison thought to herself, pinching her arm, _"Ow. Nope not a dream. Oh my gosh, I'm kissing Alex Karev." _She put her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

They were so engrossed in each other and in the kiss that they didn't realize that everyone in the bar was staring at them.

"Get a room, Evil Spawn!" Christina yelled from across the room.

Addison drew back and smiled at Alex.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" Alex asked, taking her hand and smiling mischievously.

"Sounds good," Addison said, winking at him. She pulled on his hand and drug him out of the bar, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls that followed them the whole way out.

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
